


20字微小說

by Williamchu



Series: 短篇文 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu





	

Adventure（冒險）

男人躡手躡腳的爬下床，只為了一杯甜死人的可可。

Angst（焦慮）

那面貌姣好的男人不停的出現在Lestrade的身邊。

Crackfic（片段）

「Mycroft，把那杯可可給我，然後滾回床上睡覺。」

Crime（背德）

Lestrade是怎麼發現他裝在浴室鏡子裡的攝像頭的？

Crossover（混合同人）

據說現在Doctor的標準配備是高檔三件套和一把黑傘外加個銀髮探長的搭擋。

Death（死亡）

握著漸趨冰冷的手，他覺得他在對方闔上眼的那刻跟著一起死了。

Episode Related（劇情透露）

「告訴我，閣下今天想玩甚麼？手銬、蒙眼或者更加特殊的？」

跨坐在他身上，因為喝了伏特加而面露潮紅的Lestrade笑的奸詐又狡猾。

Fantasy（幻想）

Lestrade穿著合身的西裝站在他的辦公桌前：「Boss，我很抱歉......」

Fetish（戀物癖）

Lestrade發覺最近他只要一看到雨傘就會不由自主想到那位年長的Holmes。

First Time（第一次）

Lestrade第一次發現在浴室裡的攝像頭時，他毫不猶豫給了公務員一拳。


End file.
